


Waltz #2

by UnintendedPun



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnintendedPun/pseuds/UnintendedPun
Summary: When Blue doesn't show up at the carnival, Simon is confused and sad, and now of course, he's fallen for the straight Bram Greenfield, breaking his number 1 rule, don't fall for straight guys.Aka; the one with a lot of dramatic irony, and a *little* bit of trust issues.





	Waltz #2

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so I hope you enjoy. Not /technically/ beta read, but I am /technically/ a beta so.. *shrug emoji*. Anyway, kudos and comments are GREATLY appreciated

“Uh, cookies and cream, please.” 

Simon ordered his ice cream without really paying attention. He was still deep in thought, wondering why Blue hadn't shown up. His Blue. Was he still afraid? Had he decided he didn't like Simon anymore? Maybe it was Simon's fault. He had been rather clingy recently.

Maybe it just wasn't the time… maybe Blue just wasn't ready to meet…

Simon took his ice cream and slid his earbuds in absentmindedly. He scrolled past his 'The Great Depression’ playlist, pausing for a second before continuing. No boy was worth that, but it sure felt like Blue was… 

Instead, he put on his favorite Elliott Smith song, Waltz #2, and ate his ice cream. When he was done, after the songs had switched a few times, he turned off the music and went to go find Leah. He needed his best friend at a time like this. 

“Hey, Simon.” said a voice from behind him. Simon turned around. It was cute Bram Greenfield. Simon thought, since Blue had blown him off, that asking Bram out wouldn't be cheating. Not that he ever would. Simon wasn't that kind of person. 

“Hey, Bram. Have you seen Leah?” Simon asked, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“Yeah, she was on a bench near the Tilt-a-Whirl, eating Oreos...” Bram said, leaning forward ever so slightly. Simon took a step back and turned in the direction of the Tilt-a-Whirl. Bram let out a sigh behind him.

When Simon got to the Tilt-a-Whirl, he saw Leah sitting on a bench, just where Bram said she'd be, but there were no Oreos in sight. Simon sighed. He was really looking forward to sharing those.

Leah jumped up as soon as she saw Simon walking towards her. 

“Did you do it? Did he do it? Did it happen?” She asked her words all coming out in a jumbled rush. She had known for a few days that Blue = Bram, and not telling Simon was killing her. 

“I- what- Leah, slow down.” Simon said, confused. “I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

Leah looked dejected. “Oh, well if he hasn't told you…” It had been rather easy to figure out who it was, after Simon had given her the facts, and she had to admit, Bram was pretty creative. She looked up at Simon and sighed. “It's not my place to say. Did you meet Blue?”

“No,” Simon said, furrowing his brow. 

“Oh.” said Leah, sitting back down, though it looked like she already knew the answer. 

Simon sat down next to her and they sat in comfortable best-friend silence for a few minutes until Abby and Nick come up to them. 

“Ah,” sighs Leah, and then continues in a mocking old English accent. “For never have I seen two youngins so full of love, that they shall never part, not cease being gross.” she says the last part in her normal voice as her eyes land on their intertwined hands and Abby's stuffed animals before quickly looking anywhere else.

Abby rolled her eyes.

“Hey,” said Nick, gesturing towards Simon, “Where's Blue?”

“I'd rather not talk about it.” Simon mumbled, focused on scuffing his converse on the concrete.

“Oh,” said Nick, also looking at his shoes. “I'm sorry.”

Simon sighed and stood up, brushing his pants off. “Well, it's for the best I guess. If it was meant to be, something would have happened.”

Just then Bram walked by, in front of the group of friends. He waved at Simon and then continued walking towards his car in the parking lot.

Leah, Abby, and Nick watch him go, with a look resembling… anger(?) but Simon tries not to look at him. He told himself years ago that he wouldn't fall for straight guys, but maybe it was too late. 

Simon coughs, and the friends looked back at him. “Can we just go?” Simon asks, picking at the hem of his Elliott Smith shirt. 

Leah puts her arm over Simon's shoulders and turns towards the exit. “How do you feel about waffles?”

…

Bram sits down is his car and punches. Not really in the direction of anything, but he hits the steering wheel just above the horn. He hits again and again and again until he does hit the horn and the loud nose echos through the parking lot, scaring a straight couple walking in front of his car. 

He lifts his hand in a half attempt to apologise, before putting his head down on the steering wheel. How could he be so stupid. He didn't have the nerve to talk to Simon Spier. He was cute, funny, smart. Bram was… nothing. Not compared to Simon. 

He opens Gmail on his phone, presses the “compose” button and stares at the blank page for 5 minutes that feel like an hour. He turns off his phone and sighs in disgust at himself. A car he recognizes as Leah's pulls out of the parking lot, quickly followed by Simon's. Bram thought briefly about following them, but decided that would definitely be creepy.

He drove to his house and paced around his room, trying to think how he could make it up to Simon. Eventually he just wanted some fresh air. He went to the Waffle House.

Well, he wasn't following them, just happened to be going to the place that Simon was most likely to go to.

And just because it happened that he got a table where he had perfect view of Simon's table, didn't make him creepy, it was just a coincidence. 

So, he sat. Picking at his pancakes, the superior breakfast food, and wondering why the hell they sold pancakes at Waffle House anyway, when Simon Spier slid into the seat in front of him.

Now, disclaimer, in the time that Bram took to get there, Simon and friends may have had time to make another stop. And because of that stop, Simon may be just a little (read: very) drunk.

“Um.. Hi?” Bram said, but it came out more like a question. 

“Hey.” said Simon, looking over to his friends, who all gave him a thumbs up.

“So I thought I should let you know…” Simon started nervously, “thatithinkyou’rereallycute,andikindalikeyoueventhoughyou’reprobablystraightandhavenevergivenmeasecondthought.” Simon stood to leave but Bram grabbed him by the sleeve. 

“I'm sorry, can you say that again? Slower?”

Simon, still standing took a deep breath and, slower, said, “I think that you're really cute.” He then full on ran from the restaurant as Bram sat, gaping. 

Leah came up to Bram next, and looked like she was about to slap him. Instead, she sat down. 

“You $&#@! IDIOT! I CAN NOT BELIEVE WHAT YOU PUT HIM THROUGH! Bram Greenfield, you are a HORRIBLE PERSON!” Leah yelled. She got a lot of looks too, before she ran out, eyes and nose streaming.

Abby and Nick came over, quickly realizing what this all meant. “I second that.” said Nick before leaving. Abby stayed, filling the seat the Simon and then Leah had once occupied. 

“Look, Leah's not one for theatrics, you know that. And I'm not saying I completely agree with her, but what you did was pretty freaking shitty man.” she sighed. “You may never fix this one, not in Leah's heart…”

And then Abby too, got up and left.

…

The carnival was on a Saturday, Blue got no notes from Jacques, but the following Monday, Simon noticed Bram didn't join them for lunch. Leah had of course made that happen, but her smile fell when she saw Simon put his head down on the table. 

“He probably hates me now.” Garrett wasn't there either, “and he convinced Garrett to hate me too.”

“Oh, I'm sure that's not true.” said Abby, giving Leah a very pointed look. “There probably just getting in more soccer practice.”

Simon lifted his head off the table. “Soccer’s been over for a month.” Simon said, frowning. He, Simon, wasn't at school the next day. Or the next. By the third day, his friends got worried, and went over to his house during their lunch period. 

Simon's mom opened the door. 

“Oh thank goodness you guys are here. He hasn't left his room in three days and neither I or his dad can get him to leave.”

“We'll try our best, Ms. Spier.” Leah said, painting on a smile.

…

Bram had totally ruined everything. He loved Simon, he knew now, it was totally, completely, love. And he had (pardon my French) f*cked it up. 

He messaged Jacques.

To: from-my-window1@gmail.com  
From: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
Subject: My mistake

Simon, 

I'm so sorry, I know I effed up. I should have met you and I didn't. I chickened out. Truth is, you're so much better than me, and I'm afraid you'll be disappointed when you see who I am. 

Still, that's no excuse for blowing you off at the carnival. Let me make it up to you?

There's a coffee shop/bookstore/antique store I think you'd really like. Can you please give me a second chance?

I know I don't deserve it, but… I want to make this up to you.

Love,

Blue

…

Abby, Leah, and Nick were still in Simon's room when he got the notification. In fact, they were all sitting on his bed, listening to him talk about everything. About Bram, and Blue, and the carnival. And then his screen lights up. A Gmail notification from bluegreen118. Simon started to cry, quietly. He handed his phone to Leah. 

“Read it?” He he asked, to afraid to read it himself. 

Leah unlocks his phone and pulls up the message. After she reads it they all sit, quietly, waiting for Simon's answer.

“Okay.” He says quietly. “Okay, I'll meet him.”

“Simon,” Leah said, worried. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” said Simon. “I want to meet him so I can beat the shit out of him.”

There was a pause, a loud silence in the room, before the four friends burst out laughing. 

…

The next day, Bram was waiting by the door to Pin and Needles, the coffee shop/bookstore/antique store, with a red rose. How 'The Bachelor’ of him. 

He waited for Simon to show up. He was late, but not terribly, but Bram of course was freaking out. He had his back turned while Simon walked up, but just as he was about to walk past, Bram happened to turn around. 

His eye caught by the movement, Simon turned his head, caught sight of the red rose, and turned his whole body. 

“Bram?” He asked. 

“Will you accept this rose?” Bram stuttered, and Simon blushed. 

“Yes.” He said, plucking the de-thorned thing from Brams hand. 

“Will you also accept twenty nine more?” Bram asked, “Cause apparently they don't sell individual roses at our local florist, so I had to by a whole bouquet.” Bram said timidly.

“We'll see,” laughed Simon.

“So… it's me…. Are you disappointed?”

Simon stopped smiling for a second, witch Bram took as a yes, but then he spoke.

“Of course I'm not disappointed.” Simon reassured, a little annoyed and confused that you didn't show up during the carnival, but I could never be disappointed with you, Bram.”

“I didn't show up during the carnival, because I was so afraid.”

Simon laughed a little, “What could you possibly have to be afraid of?”

“You.” Bram said meekly, “I was afraid you wouldn't like me, because you're so much better than me, and so much braver than me, and I've been really mean to to you, not replying to your email, and when you came out to everyone-”

Simon cut him off, “Hey, let me speak for myself.” He looked at Bram for another second that felt like an hour, “Bram Greenfield, who's name is somehow a president,” Bram smiled and Simon continued “and also an obscure cartoon character. Who is Jewish, and has been told that freaking Casanova was bisexual,” now it was Simon's turn to smile before continuing, “and the most brave person that I know, because he has also come out, a lot, of course you are the most perfect person for Blue to ever be, and I would like to date you, if you would allow that.”

“Simon Spier, of course I would allow that.”

And so, they walked into the building, and what do you know, the song playing over the speakers was his favorite Elliott Smith song, Waltz #2.

He slid his hand into Brams and they walked towards the coffee, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please leave me a comment telling me what you liked/didn't like :)


End file.
